Like Father, Like Son
by angelwitch59
Summary: Whilst visiting Bobby the boys get into serious danger whilst smoking and are both punished by Bobby. Dean is also spanked by John when he returns and John is later prompted to relate a tale to Bobby about his own experiences at the hands of his Dad because of underage smoking. WARNING SPANKING. Do not read if this is likely to cause offence,


The initial explosion shocked Bobby out of his reading stupor, "What the fuck was that?" He was on his feet and across the yard in the blink of an eye snagging hold of a fleeing Sam and staring at the retreating form of a teenage Dean Winchester.

"You'll get yours sonny!" he yelled at the speck in the distance.

There was no doubt about what the boys had been up to, Sam reeked of smoke and not the sort that was currently spewing forth from the far corner of the lot. He wasn't concerned about the fire spreading the shed was purposefully isolated and with all the rain they'd had lately the ground was sodden too.

Bobby didn't worry about chasing after Dean either, he'd come back sooner or later and then he'd get what he deserved. Right now Bobby had to deal with one Samuel Winchester.

He headed back to the house and tossed 11 year old Sam over his knee, being on the back porch his infamous spoon was out of reach but Bobby figured he'd be able to do a pretty good job with his hand

The kid was wriggling like an eel but Bobby was a keen fisherman and there was no way Sammy was getting off the hook. Two sharp smacks and an admonishment to still calmed Sam a bit. Then Bobby faced a dilemma he'd warmed both boy's butts more than once and seen John do the same plenty of times but he'd never spanked either of them bare, but this, this behaviour more than justified it!

Mind made up Sam's pants and shorts were history and Bobby started in on the spanking, heavy and hard. It wasn't long before Sam was wailing out his apologies his bottom becoming increasingly red as Bobby's hand continued to swat it. Bobby wasn't into lecturing whilst spanking he figured his "victim" knew what he'd done and there was plenty of time for talking later, right now all his energy was going into the task at hand.

Out of the corner of his eye he could just see miscreant number two creeping closer probably making sure he wasn't doing irreparable damage to miscreant number one's butt!

He finished up with Sam, pulled his pants up and dragged him into a rough hug, Sam went willingly and snuggled into Bobby's shirt, quietly sobbing as Bobby muttered comforting words to him. After a while the sobs lessened and Bobby sent Sam up to his room to rest. Time to deal with Dean!

He glanced across the yard and all his initial anger returned when he noticed the smoking remains of what was once his old storage shed, Jesus the two little idjits could have been killed! He stepped into the kitchen and grabbed the spoon before returning to the porch.

"Dean Winchester, get your ass over here right the fuck now boy!"

Dean decided it wasn't worth making Bobby any angrier so he reluctantly made his way from around the side of the house and up onto the porch, "'m sorry Bobby."

"Sorrys not gonna cut it this time kiddo, drop 'em and over my knee."

Dean slowly unfastened his jeans and slid them down and moved to bend over Bobby's knee.

"Shorts too and hustle!"

For a moment Dean didn't move and Bobby thought he was about to refuse to remove his shorts but the moment passed with Dean obviously deciding this was an argument he wasn't going to win and therefore not worth starting.

Bobby began the spanking with his hand, random swats all over Dean's backside and continued until the whole area was a dusky rose colour. Dean was relatively quiet, at fifteen he didn't want his brother hearing him crying over a spanking and he was well aware that the bedroom he and Sam were using was right over the porch. Things changed quite rapidly when Bobby picked up the spoon. He littered Dean's butt with stinging swats often landing several swats on top of each other to maximise the effect, Dean howled, no longer concerned about what Sam would think, he just wanted Bobby to stop and pleaded with him to do just that and he'd be good forever, honestly! Bobby either didn't believe him or wasn't listening because no matter how much Dean begged that wretched spoon was still walloping his by now very red, very sore ass. All the time he was spanking Dean Bobby was muttering under his breath, Dean was too distracted to hear much but it was something to do with idjits and being killed so he got the general idea. A dozen solid swats to Deans sit spots and then Bobby helped Dean to stand and adjust his clothing pulling him in for a hug, which Dean surprisingly allowed. Releasing his hold he ruffled Deans hair and told him to go join his brother.

"You gonna tell Dad?"

"Dean even if I was gonna try and hide it from your Dad, which by the way I'm not, he'll be back soon and he's gonna wonder how the hell _that_ happened!" Bobby gestured towards the smoking wreckage in the distance.

"You got that right, I was just about to ask. Saw the smoke from the highway as I was heading in. Good to know you're not trying to keep secrets Bobby, what did he do? I take it that's his fault and where's the other one?"

"Didn't hear you pull in John, Sam's in his room nursing a sore backside, two little idjits were smoking in a shed full of old paint and stuff. Not surprised it blew, lucky they got out in time!"

"You probably didn't hear me over Dean's hollering and the exploding paint cans, sounded like you were giving it to him good. Thanks for that means I won't have to work so hard to get _my_ point across!" John turned focusing his glare on Dean and holding out his palm, "Smoking Dean? I believe we've had this discussion before and this time you let Sam smoke too! Hand them over!" Dean fished in his pocket, pulled out the packet and handed it to John.

"This all of 'em?"

Dean nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Where'd you get these?"

"Gas station in Laramie."

"You stole them? You telling me you risked getting caught and drawing attention to us by stealing something you most definitely don't even need!"

Technically speaking Sam had been the one doing the lifting whilst Dean distracted the sales girl but he figured now would not be a good time to bring that to his Dad's attention, he was already in trouble for allowing Sam to smoke, encouraging him to steal cigarettes probably wouldn't go down very well. He also didn't think his Dad would be all that impressed to know that he'd only agreed to Sam smoking to stop him from ratting Dean out as he had continued smoking despite John catching him at it and walloping his backside 5 months ago. All things considered Dean decided it best to let his Dad think he did the stealing and that this was not a regular occurrence.

As it happened John didn't wait for an answer anyway and Dean suddenly found himself once more bare assed and staring at the deck, only difference was he was over his Dad's knee this time and he was pretty sure the spanking he was about to get would make even Bobby's pale into insignificance. His thoughts were confirmed for him as he heard the familiar sound of John's belt being pulled off. Dean wasn't really surprised by this after all being spanked twice for the same offence was begging for it in his Dad's opinion. Not to mention the wrecked shed, the stealing and that whole nearly getting themselves killed thing, yep this was definitely going to sting.

John didn't bother warming Dean up with a hand spanking Bobby had done a fairly thorough job already and Dean's butt was a deep crimson. It was about to get a lot worse.

Dean couldn't help the undignified girly squeal he let out as the first stroke fell across the top of his buttocks, his Dad wasn't pulling his punches he definitely meant business. John methodically spanked from the top of Dean's butt down to the backs of his thighs laying down a dozen strokes each one slightly overlapping the last and leaving the whole of Dean's backside a vicious throbbing and aching deep red and turning Dean into a blubbering mess. John saved the last three of the fifteen strokes for Dean's sit spots landing them so hard and fast Dean was momentarily shocked into silence. The sobbing resumed and John rubbed circles over Dean's back and quietly whispered reassuring words to him as he slowly calmed down. He gently pulled Dean's shorts up over his buttocks, turned him over and pulled him in for a hug careful not to put pressure on his butt. Dean held on for longer than normal not usually one to indulge in such chick flick moments, John didn't mind at all happy to be able to hold his son safe in his arms as he couldn't help but stare at the devastated shed and think what might have been. Of course it couldn't last and Dean started to wriggle away. John reluctantly let him go.

"If I ever have to punish you again for smoking you'll be feeling my belt across your backside every morning and every night for a week, got that?"

Dean gulped, "Yes Sir."

"Good now go on upstairs and see to your brother, I'll call you both down when suppers ready. After supper you can both sit at the table and write me an essay on the dangers of smoking, all the dangers including explosive substances and health and safety! Oh and by the way you're both grounded. Starting first thing tomorrow you'll be helping Bobby sort that mess out and putting up a new shed. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

Bobby came out from the kitchen where he had retreated during Dean's spanking and handed John a beer.

"Thanks Bobby. Sorry about the shed, we'll get it fixed for you. Sometimes wonder what the hell gets into that boy's head, what was he thinking?"

"Don't worry about the shed, damn thing was ready to blow down in a stiff breeze anyhow, been meaning to fix it up. Anyway he probably wasn't thinking, you getting so old you don't remember what it was like being Dean's age?"

"Nope and I ain't so old I've forgotten the way _my_ Daddy dealt with it either!"

"You ever blow up his shed?"

"Nope but I did set my bedroom curtains on fire when I was fourteen as I was leaning out the window sneaking a smoke."

"How'd that go for you?"

"Pretty much the same way as it did for Dean."

"You ever smoke again?"

This was something that the two wide eyed boys listening in from their room above the porch wanted to know too.

"Yep got caught about a year later at school behind the gym, got my ass busted by the principal's paddle and suspended for a week. When I got home my Dad took me out to the barn and whipped me with his belt and then I got spanked every night for the whole time I was suspended from school. Didn't touch another cigarette until after I'd left home and was well out of Dad's reach and even then I kept looking over my shoulder! Pretty sure if my Dad was still around he'd think it was some sort of karma that I'm having to deal with it from the Dad's side now. I sure was a handful."

"Like father, like son."

They both chuckled at that as did the two boys in the bedroom above them.


End file.
